Hijos de mortífagos
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras matar a Voldemort, Harry Carrow reflexiona sobre cómo reaccionó la población mágica a su existencia y sobre las cosas verdaderamente importantes en su vida.


**Desafío:** beastman1500 (Son-of-a-Death-Eater-HP-challenge)

 **Resumen:** He visto fics en los que Harry es hijo de un Mortífago y traiciona a todos sus amigos antes de unirse a ellos (Bueno, en realidad leí el sumario dado que no puedo soportarlos) y tengo una cosa que deciros: ¡¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTA?!. Hablando de ello, aquí hay un desafío para aquellos a los que les gusta la idea pero odian las historias donde Harry es un Mortífago.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry debe ser el hijo de un Mortífago y debe odiarlo.

\- Harry es Oscuro pero no es una mala persona.

\- Harry DEBE ser adoptado por una familia afiliada con la Luz tras la caída de Voldemort.

\- Draco no es bueno. Le guste o no a los lectores, él era un gilipollas y nada más.

\- No se permite humillación INNECESARIA (Si fomenta el argumento puedes hacer lo que quieras).

 **Prohibido:**

\- Yaoi o Yuri (hasta donde yo se todo el mundo es heterosexual excepto por Dumbledore, mantelo de esa manera)

\- Harry como Heredero de Todo.

\- Mary Sues.

\- Harry haciéndose poderoso instantáneamente (si se vuelve poderoso tiene que ganárselo y DEBEMOS ver como llego a conseguirlo).

\- Harry/Ginny (sus personalidades iban a entrar en conflicto).

 **Recomendado:**

\- Harry/Lily (ella no es su madre esta vez).

\- Poderoso Harry (de nuevo, no instantáneamente).

\- Harry como un Chico Malo.

* * *

Finalmente lo había conseguido.

Harry Carrow se sentía en igual manera orgulloso y decepcionado mientras veía el cadáver del supuesto Señor Oscuro Voldemort.

Orgulloso porque finalmente había demostrado a la población mágica de Inglaterra, o al menos a la mayoría, que no pensaba seguir el camino de sus padres, que habían sido detenidos rápidamente por los Aurores aprovechando que, junto al resto de los Mortífagos, estaban alucinados mirando la escena ante ellos.

Decepcionado porque le había costado casi dos décadas convencerlos de que realmente estaba del lado de la Luz.

Eso había sido una espina en su costado desde que tenia un año y el Señor Oscuro había sido derrocado, oficialmente dado que ambos sabían que el responsable había sido James Potter, por su hermano adoptivo, Neville Longbottom.

Harry podía entender que guardasen rencor contra sus padres, Amycus y Alecto Carrow, debido a todas las familias que habían destrozado en nombre de la Pureza de Sangre, pero no comprendía porque la tomaban con él y sus dos hermanas, Hestia y Flora, ya que solo tenían alrededor de un año cuando la Guerra termino, por lo que no era como si hubiesen participado.

Estaba seguro que algunos habrían deseado enviarles a Azkaban con sus padres, una palabra que los tres no usaban mucho al referirse a los Carrow, pero los Longbottom, Frank y Alice, habían razonado que ser hijos de criminales no les hacia también asesinos, algo que el Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot y Director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, principal enemigo de Voldemort, aprobaba con todo corazón.

Desgraciadamente no poca gente había estado preocupada viendo al Niño-Que-Vivió, un titulo que Neville y sus hermanos adoptivos odiaban con todo corazón, siendo criado junto a tres hijos de Mortífagos porque pensaban que en algún momento del futuro ellos matarían a Neville y a sus padres simplemente por quienes habían sido sus progenitores. Para cuando llegaron a Hogwarts los Longbottom llevaban años viviendo junto a un pelotón de Aurores fiables para asegurarse que ningún idiota trataba de "salvarlos" matando a los trillizos.

Había sido insoportable tener que pasar los siguiente siete años viviendo en Slytherin junto al indeseable de su primo Draco Malfoy, con quién se había peleado más de una vez cuando el rubio decidía expresar sus opiniones sobre quienes no tenían "sangre adecuada".

Lo único que había impedido que Draco hubiese muerto antes de su graduación, ya que la mayor parte del profesorado tendía a ignorar a sus alumnos fuera de sus respectivas aulas, era que Neville, con quien tenia una excelente relación a pesar de ser un Gryffindor para la perplejidad de la mayoría del alumnado, o sus hermanas, Hestia en Ravenclawn y Flora en Hupplepuff, le convencían de lo contrario al señalarle lo insignificante que era en el gran esquema de las cosas comparado con lo que tenían que lidiar anualmente.

Esa era la otra razón por la que apenas respetaba al profesorado, el hecho de que tenían que lidiar con problemas como el basilisco durante su segundo año o los dementores en su tercero personalmente. De todo el profesorado solo Dumbledore, Hagrid, Flitwick y la profesora de Pociones se molestaban en intentar ayudarles cuando podían, ya que el resto, sobre todo McGonagall, solo veían que tenia la túnica verde y creían que se estaba inventado cosas o, como cuando Neville fue elegido como cuarto Campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos, les acusaban directamente a él y a sus hermanas de estar involucrados en la situación.

Normalmente se equivocaban, pero a veces los hermanos tenían que darles la razón. Dolores Umbridge no se lanzo sola desde la Torre de Astronomía, después de todo, pero, dado que había torturado a los cuatro y a muchos otros alumnos por _"no comportarse como Purasangres"_ con sus plumas, claramente se lo merecía. El hecho de que los Aurores, con quienes apenas hablaban ese año debido a que el Ministro Cornelius Fudge era demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta que Voldemort ni siquiera intentaba ser discreto, no se molestasen en investigar concienzudamente su muerte les dijo todo lo que necesitaban saber sobre la mujer.

Sus interacciones con Draco y Umbridge deberían haber demostrado hace tiempo que realmente despreciaba la filosofía Sangre Pura, lo que no era ayudado por el hecho de que él y sus hermanas se sentían enfermos al saber que sus padres biológicos eran hermanos y aún así no habían tenido problemas teniéndolos.

Por tanto, cuando Voldemort capturo a los tres junto a los Longbottom y los llevo para su futura ejecución publica en el Callejón Diagon, sus respuestas cuando demando que él y sus hermanas se arrodillasen ante él para recibir la Marca Tenebrosa y matasen a su familia adoptiva fueron bastante claras.

El público, los que no eran Mortífagos al menos, no hicieron ningún ruido ni movieron un musculo para ayudar cuando el Señor Oscuro lanzo Cruciatus a Hestia y Flora mientras sus padres biológicos sonreían ante la imagen antes de que Voldemort cuestionase a Harry porque les dejaba sufrir con su negativa a aceptar su oferta cuando podía liberarlas simplemente diciendo _"Si"_

Tras unos segundos de reflexión Harry lo hizo y Voldemort le libero de sus ataduras, algo que hizo a los Carrow muy felices antes de que un Reducto atravesase el pecho de su Señor, dejando ver lo que había tras él antes de que cayese al suelo para no levantarse más.

Harry apenas podía creer que el Señor Oscuro no hubiese visto venir su ataque después de haber torturado y intentando asesinar a su familia, pero las investigaciones que había hecho junto a sus hermanos para asegurarse de que no volvía de entre los muertos otra vez parecían indicar que Tom Sorvolo Ryddle era lo que los los muggles denominaban un solipsista, alguien que creía que eran la única persona real en existencia y que todo lo demás, incluyendo otras personas, eran parte de su imaginación. Ciertamente explicaba mucho sobre su comportamiento general.

Tras lograr eso y con los Carrow y parte de su familia extendida de nuevo en Azkaban, el Mundo Mágico británico empezó una fiesta para celebrar que esta vez Voldemort si estaba muerto. Incluso el idiota llamado Fudge quería darle una Orden de Merlín. A Harry francamente no le importaba lo que hiciesen o que pensasen de él, solo deseaba estar con los Longbottom, sus hermanas y todas las demás personas que le habían apoyado durante su vida y no le odiasen por existir. Sobre todo con ella.

Decir que su familia había estado sorprendida al descubrir quién era después de dos años de noviazgo en secreto tenia que ser el eufemismo del milenio, sobre todo porque Frank y Alice habían ido a la escuela con ella y era lo bastante mayor como para ser su madre.

A Lily Evans, su novia, realmente no le importaba la diferencia de edad. Después de todo, los magos y brujas podían superar fácilmente los cien años de edad, así que el único inconveniente para su relación era que le estaba dando clases de Pociones junto a muchos otros alumnos, pero como estaba en su último año solo tenían que esperar a que se graduase antes de hacerlo conocimiento común.


End file.
